


Cloudy With A Chance of Sponge

by Sandersedge



Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: Confusion, Feelings, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandersedge/pseuds/Sandersedge
Summary: SpongeBob is feeling weird and has several mishaps at work. Is the sponge just having a bad day, or is it something more?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cloudy With A Chance of Sponge

Sniffles were coming from the upstairs room of the dark pineapple on Conch Street. It was in the wee hours of the morning so no one could hear it except for an aggravated snail that was trying to get some sleep. But with a sigh Gary slithered over to his owner and cuddled up beside him in hopes to calm him down. 

“What is happening to me Gare Bear?” SpongeBob sobbed. “I feel like I’m turning inside out. I don’t like this.” 

“Meow,” Gary said, fighting to stay awake. 

“I know Gary,” SpongeBob wiped his eyes. “It’s probably nothing.” 

“Meow,” Gary replied and snuggled up in SpongeBob’s arms. 

“Ok I’ll try to get some sleep,” SpongeBob sniffed and laid back down into bed. 

Try as he might though, SpongeBob couldn’t sleep. He felt like energy was pulsing through him as he tossed around and eventually knocked Gary to the floor during one of his many flops. In a huff, the snail slithered back over to his corner of the room figuring he tried his best. 

It went on like this for the rest of the night. Before SpongeBob knew it his alarm clock was blaring and all he could do was lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. He was so unspeakably tired, but at the same time felt the overwhelming desire to run around. It was like nothing he’d ever experienced before.

“Tartar sauce,” SpongeBob sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed his eyes. “It’s going to be a long day at work, I’m so tired.” 

Thinking a shower might help wake him up, he made his way into the bathroom. After tinkering with the handles for a second, SpongeBob was satisfied that the temperature was warm enough. He slid off his pajamas and stepped into the steamy enclosure. 

An odd sensation washed over him as the water ran down his body. He was all tingly and there was another feeling he couldn’t quite describe. It felt almost like pain, but it wasn’t that, it was almost like pain that felt good, which was odd to say the least. 

“I’m going crazy,” SpongeBob sobbed. “Either that or I’m dying.”

SpongeBob cried the rest of his time in the shower. He was confused, scared, and felt very lonely all of a sudden. He hated it and just wished whatever it was would stop long enough for him to fill his mind with happy thoughts. 

Stepping out of the shower, the sponge grabbed his towel. As he dried off he felt the tingling sensation grow more and more prevalent. SpongeBob quickly threw the towel on the floor and ran into his room, dripping water along the way. 

“Gary!” SpongeBob shouted. 

“Meow,” the groggy snail replied, opening one eye to see what was going on. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you up,” SpongeBob replied. “I’m just afraid.”

“Meow,” Gary did his best not to roll his eyes. 

“Gary The Snail!” SpongeBob folded his arms. “I am not being melodramatic! This is serious!” 

“Meow,” the snail seemed uninterested knowing that his owner often blew the tiniest things out of proportion. 

“Oh I guess that makes sense,” SpongeBob put his finger near his mouth as he started to think. “Maybe I should call a doctor! After work I’ll do that.” 

“Meow,” Gary figured it wasn’t serious enough for his owner to rush to the emergency room right now. 

“Of course I’ll feed you,” SpongeBob said as he finished putting on his clothes. 

SpongeBob made his way downstairs feeling very uncomfortable. His clothes were rubbing over his body as he walked, amplifying the sensation he had felt in the shower. However, knowing he had to get to work, he resisted the urge to strip off his clothes for some relief. 

Trying to put how he was feeling out of his mind, he dumped a can of Snail-Po into Gary’s dish and then made his way out the door towards the Krusty Krab. Instead of walking though, SpongeBob’s energy took over and quickly made him break into an all out sprint towards the restaurant. 

Lost in thought as he ran, SpongeBob didn’t realize how quickly he was coming up on the Krusty Krab. Before he knew it he slammed into the door and stumbled backwards, falling onto the sand below. 

“Oof,” SpongeBob rubbed his head. “I’ve never done that before. Was I that distracted?”

“Ye ok me boy?” Mr Krabs stuck his head out of the door. “What did ye do?”

“I ran into the door Mr. Krabs,” SpongeBob stood up and gave a wobbly salute. “I’ll be sure to check the door for damages and clean off the glass sir!” 

“That excited to get to work, eh boy?” Mr. Krabs laughed. “Looks like the door is just fine, give it a wipe down and then go get the kitchen ready. Time is money!”

“Aye aye sir!” SpongeBob saluted again and went to fetch a rag. 

After cleaning off the glass, SpongeBob found his way into the kitchen. He was even more uncomfortable now and it was taking all his attention away from the job at hand. Even chopping up ingredients felt like a chore as his mind was foggy and he couldn’t concentrate on the simplest of tasks. 

“Ouch!” SpongeBob jumped. The knife had slipped and he’d sliced through his finger leaving a bit of yellow sponge on the cutting board. 

“What is happening to me?” SpongeBob started to cry as he regenerated the bit of his finger that had been cut off. “First I ran into the door, now I cut my finger? I’m being a klutzy klutz right now.”

With a sigh, SpongeBob went back to preparing the kitchen for the day doing his best to be methodical as to not goof anything up again. Try as he might though, he quickly found that he’d chopped up carrots and cabbage instead of pickles and lettuce. 

SpongeBob growled in frustration as he scrapped the incorrect ingredients into the garbage can. This was his third mistake today, any more and he’d have to inform Mr. Krabs that he needed to be sent home without pay due to one of the rules in the company handbook. 

To get himself into the zone, SpongeBob walked over to the sink and splashed ice cold water onto his face. He figured the mistakes were due to him being tired and he just needed to wake himself up. Unfortunately, the water did little to change his mood so he resorted to slapping his cheeks in an effort to snap him out of his trance. 

“What in the barnacles are you doing?” Squidward came into the kitchen to see the sponge hitting himself. “If you need someone to slap you I can do it.” 

“Squidward,” SpongeBob turned around, his cheeks were bright red and tears were streaming down his face. 

“Holy shrimp!” Squidward jumped at the sight. “What in the name of Neptune is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know Squidward,” SpongeBob broke in wail. “I’m so out of sorts and I’m afraid. I don’t know if I’m sick, going crazy, or dying!” 

“Maybe all three,” Squidward attempted a joke, but all it did was make SpongeBob cry harder. Feeling uncharacteristically bad Squidward walked over to the sponge and put his tentacle on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. 

“I’m sorry SpongeBob,” Squidward said. “That was a bad joke. You’re probably fine, just having a bad day is all, it happens to all of us.” 

“I don’t have bad days,” SpongeBob tried to dry his eyes. 

“Come to think of it you don’t do you?” Squidward was trying to think of a time when SpongeBob had been off his game. “It’s probably why you’re feeling so bad right now, if you’re not used to bad days then I could see how having one is really upsetting. When you’re like me, you get used to them pretty quick.” 

“Thanks Squiddy,” SpongeBob hugged the octopus. This would’ve normally made Squidward reel back, but he saw just how much the little sponge was hurting at the moment and let it slide.

“Are you going to be ok?” Squidward asked the sobbing sponge. 

“I think so,” SpongeBob looked up at the octopus. “Thank you Squidward, this meant a lot to me.” 

“Don’t mention it,” Squidward really did hope that SpongeBob wouldn’t bring it up at every moment. 

SpongeBob went back to work and finished getting everything ready without much of an issue and was feeling better. He was still uncomfortable and experiencing weird sensations, but the little talk with Squidward seemed to have gotten him back on the right track. 

This didn’t last long though. Shortly after the Krusty Krab opened, customers started filing in while orders were piling up. SpongeBob, typically the best fry cook in the ocean, was struggling to keep up with the demand. 

Then, without warning, the grill burst into flames. 

“AHHH,” SpongeBob screamed and started running around the kitchen to find a fire extinguisher. 

“What in the...FIRE!” Squidward shouted as he made his way into the kitchen to see what the commotion was. 

“Fire?!?” Mr. Krabs came running out of his office and grabbed the fire extinguisher. 

After spraying the foam back and forth across the grill, the fire was out. Thankfully, there wasn’t any real damage aside from a handful of completely charred patties and a messy grill. 

SpongeBob sat down on the floor and curled up into a little ball while tears were running down his face. He was so embarrassed by what had happened and it was something that he’d never done before. 

“Are ye alright boyo?” Mr. Krabs knelt down next to the little spongy sphere, but SpongeBob didn’t answer. “SpongeBob, I’m asking ye a question here.” 

“No,” SpongeBob unrolled slightly and looked at his boss before curling back up again.

“SpongeBob,” Mr. Krabs’s voice was stern, but fatherly. “Get up lad, it’s just one mistake and nothing happened. Ye need to be getting back on the grill. You know get back on that sea horse if ye will.” 

SpongeBob unrolled himself again and laid flat on the kitchen floor. With a few more sobs, he stood up and walked over to the sink without saying a word. He filled a bucket with soapy water and then made his way back to the grill to scrub it clean. 

“Lad?” Mr. Krabs was confused, SpongeBob was never quiet. 

“I’ll be ok,” SpongeBob said in a hushed voice. “We have patties to sell.” 

“I think you need to go home boyo,” Mr. Krabs was actually concerned now. “I can grill today. I think you need some rest.”

“I’ll be ok,” SpongeBob repeated as he started to work the rag over the still hot grill causing it to steam. Before he knew it he cried out in pain as his hand brushed against the surface, causing his yellow flesh to sizzle. 

“For Neptune’s sake,” Mr. Krabs huffed. “Are ye alright boy?” 

“No,” SpongeBob said, tears starting to well up in his eyes again.

“You’re going home,” Mr. Krabs said matter-of-factly. “That’s an order.”

“Aye aye sir,” SpongeBob couldn’t even salute. He felt so dejected by the morning’s events and couldn’t believe this was happening. If only that weird sensation inside of him would just go away so he could focus. 

As SpongeBob left the Krusty Krab he felt an overwhelming desire to run and run to get away from it all. Within a few steps from the front door, the sponge broke into a sprint, moving his noodley legs as fast and they could go. He had no idea where he was going to go, but he’d figure that out once he got there. 

After nearly 20 minutes of running and weaving up and down the streets of Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob became tangled up in his own feet. With a scream, he fell to the ground and started rolling down the road. 

When he finally came to a stop, SpongeBob sat up and shook his head trying to get his bearings. He rubbed his eyes and when he finally opened them, letting the world around him come into view, he realized that he was now in the Jellyfish Fields. He also realized that his clothes were now also torn to shreds from skidding across the pavement like that. 

“Well this isn’t good,” SpongeBob looked around to see if anyone was there. “How am I supposed to get back home without any clothes on? I can’t walk naked through the streets.” 

SpongeBob sat in the green grass to think. Eventually, an idea came to him. He’d wait until nightfall when everyone was asleep or at least inside their homes before making his way back to his pineapple. Gary would be upset that he wasn’t getting his dinner at the correct time, but he’d just have to deal with it. 

Feeling good about his plan, SpongeBob jumped up and decided since he was here, he might as well enjoy the jellyfish. Sure he couldn’t go jellyfishing as he didn’t have his net, but he could still watch the creatures swim about. 

SpongeBob went in search of an out of the way grassy hill where he could enjoy the warm afternoon sunshine and relax until nightfall. As he walked, it also quickly became apparent that the nagging sensation he had been having was now little more than a small annoyance. It was still there, but it was not so overwhelming that it was clouding his thoughts. 

Feeling pretty good, he skipped and frolicked until he came upon the little hill in a secluded part of the field. SpongeBob flopped down on the grass and spread out his arms and legs to bask in the sun’s rays and the light breeze 

It didn’t take long before SpongeBob drifted off to sleep. 

Hours later, SpongeBob awoke with a gasp. He’d forgotten where he was and quickly looked around before hearing the familiar buzzing of a couple of jellyfish swimming overhead. 

“Oh ya I’m in the Jellyfish Fields,” SpongeBob said and rubbed his eyes. “Oh and the sun is setting, I must have been tired.” 

SpongeBob stood up and then immediately doubled over, feeling like he’d been kicked in the stomach. It was similar to the feeling he had had the night before, only this time much more intense.   
“Oh Neptune,” he moaned as he clutched at his spongy skin. “My insides are trying to escape.”

SpongeBob knelt down on the grass, which alleviated some of his discomfort.

“Do I need to use the little sponge’s room?” he said out loud to no one but a couple of passing jellyfish. “No, that’s not it, what is going on? I need to get home.” 

SpongeBob stood back up, groaning in discomfort once again and tried taking a step. He felt a dropping sensation inside of him followed quickly by a rise in pressure. It was bewildering to the sponge and it was something he couldn’t quite describe other than it felt like someone was inflating and deflating a balloon below his waist. 

“Ugh,” he howled as the ebb and flow started speeding up inside of him. However, the pain was starting to be replaced by a new feeling that was also new to SpongeBob. Before he knew it he was clutching between his legs, moaning and laughing at how good it felt. 

“Oh goodness,” he howled out and began to squirm. He wanted to sit back down but felt frozen in place. His knees were buckling and the sensation was getting more and more aggressive with every pulse. 

Drool started running out of the corner of his mouth and his fingers dug into his skin, causing a squishing sound to echo throughout the field. He was soaking wet from the waist down and it felt like fluid was seeping out of his pores.

“What the?” SpongeBob slurped the drool back into his mouth and tried to look at what was going on. He could barely move though as he body was growing more and more tense. A burn hot feeling was now emanating from between his legs too felt amazing, even if it is sacred the sponge. 

SpongeBob’s breathing started to increase in speed and before long he was gasping for air like he’d just ran a marathon. His body was also starting to vibrate from being so tense and his eyes were trying to focus on the world around him. 

Finally, relief washed over SpongeBob as he shrieked out in pure delight. It had felt like a bomb had gone off inside of him and flooded everything with an overwhelming sense of ecstasy. 

SpongeBob toppled over and laid on the grass, his body convulsing and writhing in pleasure. His eyes were rolled back and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth, making salvia run over his cheeks. 

Eventually, the feeling subsided and SpongeBob snapped out of his trance. As he looked around all he could see was what he thought was smoke. The white clouds hung thick in the water and he couldn’t even see the other side of the field like he normally would. 

“What’s going on?” SpongeBob said, then it hit him like a frozen fish. “Oh I know what’s going on.” 

Suddenly SpongeBob turned bright red feeling more embarrassed than he’d ever been before, he’d just mated or at the very least released his seed into the sea to drift about in search of other sponges who were willing to accept it. 

“Eww,” SpongeBob said, realizing he was standing in a fog of his own semen. 

Of course, SpongeBob knew this had always been a possibility. Typically sponges would find each other, or another sea creature, and mate properly. But if they didn’t, sometimes nature would take over and revert them back to the days where sponges were simple organisms stuck to the sea floor. 

“Thanks mother nature,” SpongeBob rolled his eyes. 

Wanting to get out of his cloud of genetic material, SpongeBob started to make his way through the murky water. After a few steps he emerged into a beautiful warm evening where the moon was shining brightly in the sky. 

As he turned around to look back at the mess he made, SpongeBob tried to stifle a gag. Behind him the descending cloud had turned the grass, the rocks, and anything else white enough to look like it was covered in snow. 

“Well that’s icky,” he said shaking his head. 

Figuring he needed to get home and take a shower to rinse the sticky goo off of him, he made his way towards the pineapple. Thankfully the nagging sensation that had plagued him all day was gone, but he felt very, very sore. 

Eventually, after a painful slog, he made it home, feeling very weary and wanting to crawl into bed. As he opened the door though he was greeted by a rather annoyed snail. 

“Meow!” Gary’s voice sounded irritated.

“Sorry Gare Bear,” SpongeBob felt awful. “Let me get you dinner.”

“Meow?” Gary asked.

“Oh I was...ummm...well I was,” SpongeBob felt too embarrassed to even say the words. 

“Meow?” Gary looked closer at his owner. 

“Oh that?” SpongeBob let out a nervous giggle. “Umm that’s...errrr….”

“Meow,” Gary didn’t really care, he just wanted to eat at this point. 

“Ok buddy,” SpongeBob was thankfully Gary had dropped the subject and went to empty a can of food into his dish. “Eat up Gare, I’m going to go sit in the shower for the next hour. Come get me if you need me.”

Gary still had many questions, but there was food to eat and that seemed far more important at that moment.


End file.
